Busted!
by VintageCrayons
Summary: The one where Danny and Ethan go shopping.


Danny and Ethan going shopping:

Ethan let out a louder than necessary groan as he trudged his way through the mall, his arms folded tight across his chest. "Danny," he whined, drawing out the other boys name for much longer than necessary. "How much longer is this going to take? You said five minutes like, five hours ago!"

Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes, lifting his wrist and glancing at it. "It's only been an hour and a half, Ethan, stop whining," he insisted, glancing over towards where Ethan was huffing and showing him the time on his watch. "See? I half expect you to start throwing a tantrum in the middle of the mall with the way you're acting," Danny teased, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning too wide.

Ethan rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. "You are so mean to me, I'm pretty sure this counts as some form of abuse," he murmured, nudging Danny's shoulder with his own. "C'mon D, my feet hurt," Ethan pouted.

Danny couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at that, letting out a small chuckle to accompany it. He had to admit though, he was partly taking so long on purpose. Ethan always seemed too fond of taking his time with Danny in several different ways, so it was his turn to get his own back.

"Are you… are you laughing at me?" Ethan asked, turning his head to face Danny and raising his eyebrows. "Oh my god you are! Now I'm definitely sure that this is some kind of abuse, who laughs at their boyfriend when they're in agonizing pain! I could die, like my feet could fall off and then you'd be sorry because you'd have to do everything for me and who'd be laughing then, huh?" he babbled, drawing in a deep breath before he simply added; "me, I would be laughing."

Danny snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes as Ethan spoke. He gripped onto the sleeve of his boyfriend jacket and tugged him into one of the clothes stores that they almost passed.

"Oh c'mon, D! Not another one, this is like the fourteenth store we've been in, you promised me lunch like half an hour ago," Ethan groaned, glancing at some of the shirts that were hanging on the racks as he trudged after Danny, dragging his feet along the floor as he went. He let out the occasional sarcastic comment of "why would someone wear that?" or "seriously? I wouldn't even be caught dead in that!" every time they passed a shirt or a jacket that was by his standards, hideous.

Danny sighed and tried his best to ignore Ethan's running commentary as he glanced through the store, smiling apologetically at anybody who seemed to catch ear of Ethan's criticisms. He purposely walked around the store twice, just to piss Ethan off. Then he grabbed one of the shirts that Ethan had deemed hideous before heading over towards the fitting rooms.

"Oh you can't be serious, out of everything in the store you pick out _that _to try on," Ethan scoffed, following after Danny with his arms folded over his chest. "If you ever wear that, I will not hesitate to walk the other way and pretend like I don't know you Danny Mahealani!" he threatened, continuing his speech all the way to the fitting rooms.

Danny just rolled his eyes again, keeping a tight grip on the sleeve of Ethan's jacket as they walked through the shop.

"Seriously Danny, I would not hesitate to rip that shirt to pieces like I did the last one!" Ethan snarled, glaring at the shirt in his boyfriends hand as they walked. "Except this time I won't do it in a sexual way and I will burn it just to be on the safe side," he huffed, scrunching his nose up in disgust when the other boy glared at him. "Oh c'mon! It looks like someone threw up plaid over a beaten up old rug!"

Danny moved his grip to Ethan's wrist and picked up his pace a little. He walked into the fitting rooms and glanced around – most of them were empty except for one right at the very end. Danny tugged Ethan into one of the ones in the middle, yanking the curtain shut behind them and pushing him back up against the far wall, dropping the shirt down onto the bench. "You talk far too much you know that?" he whispered, before pressing his lips against his boyfriends in a searing kiss.

Ethan instantly wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, threading one of his hands in his hair and letting his eyes fall closed. He'd become far too familiar with this position recently – pressed up against walls whilst Danny worked wonders with his mouth. If he were human, there was no doubt that he would have bruises littering the skin up and down his back. Danny was never really shy when it came to their sex life, but recently things had taken a turn for the better. Quick make out sessions in whatever rooms they could find themselves alone in, groping in the backs of Danny's car and hurried handjobs had become all too familiar with him lately – and he was loving every second of it.

Danny grinned against Ethan's lips, moving his hands to rest on his boyfriend's hips as he practically devoured his mouth. He slid his tongue into Ethan's mouth and moaned softly at the sensations coursing through him. It wasn't exactly like he set out with this intention, but he couldn't keep listening to Ethan groaning – at least not when it wasn't in the good way. Besides, making out in a fitting room in a semi-crowded store, it was kind of hot if he was honest.

Ethan tugged and pulled at Danny's hair, not hard enough for it to hurt, but hard enough that it sent shivers down Danny's spine whenever he did it. He tilted his head back and let out a louder than necessary moan when he felt his boyfriends lips attach on to his neck, biting and sucking at the bare expanse of skin there. As quickly as the lips appeared though, Ethan felt them pull away and he was about to protest before a hand was clamped over his mouth, keeping him quiet.

"We're not alone now, Ethan, contain your inner porn star until we're in a less public place, okay?" Danny hissed at him, pulling away and peering out of the curtain to make sure that nobody was there – you never could be too careful. The changing room at the end that had previously been occupied was empty this time and well, at least they were sort of alone now. "Okay, okay it's clear," he whispered.

As soon as Danny said that, Ethan tugged him back into another searing kiss, his hands wandering down the taller boy's chest and slipping up the front of his shirt, ghosting across the defined muscle there.

Danny grinned, pulling back from the kiss to rest their foreheads together, letting out a shaky breath when Ethan ran his fingers across his abs. "I swear, you have some kind of weird kink for them," he teased, pressing light kisses across Ethan's jaw. Danny debated his next course of action for a few seconds before he finally decided to just go for it. _Fuck it, _he thought to himself as he snaked his hand down to Ethan's jeans, quickly popping open the button before slipping his hand inside, relishing in the choked off intake of breath that his boyfriend drew in when he felt his hand wrap around him.

"Oh my god, Danny!" Ethan choked out, leaning in and burying his head in the crook of his neck, trying to stop himself from moaning too loudly. He bucked his hips forwards into his boyfriend's hand, latching his mouth onto his neck to stop himself crying out. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," he panted out like a mantra, his breathing becoming more ragged as each second passed.

Danny smirked at the way that he could make his boyfriend come apart like that. Watching and listening to Ethan get off was one of the hottest things in the world and he would never get tired of it. His other hand moved to rest on the small of Ethan's back, using it to tug him closer so that their bodies were pressed flush together.

Ethan let out a high pitch whine when Danny increased the pace of his hand, bucking his hips forwards again. This went on for a few more minutes, Ethan unable to focus on anything except the pleasure that was coursing through his veins. It still amazed him that even after all their time together, after everything they'd done, Danny could still make him fall apart by whispering in his ear, or touching him in the right way, and man was he grateful for it. "Danny I'm…" he started, cut off trying to choke back another one of his moans. "D-Danny I'm so clo-"Ethan stopped, a throat being cleared from the other side of the curtain, cutting him off.

Danny's eyes widened and he instantly pulled his hand out of Ethan's pants. "Just a second!" he called out, his heartbeat picking up in his chest. He gestured for Ethan to be quiet before he pulled the curtain back a little, blocking his boyfriend from view. "Yeah?"

The young woman on the other side of the curtain raised an eyebrow giving him a look that clearly read, _I know exactly what you were doing in there and you should be ashamed of yourself. _"Listen, we both know exactly what was going on in there, but luckily none of the customers came in whilst you were… at it," she trailed off, swallowing hard. "So if you leave now, we won't press charges. But just so you know, you're banned from the store for like, ever."

Danny just nodded, slipping back inside the curtain and shutting it behind him, whipping around and glaring at Ethan who was fighting back laughter. "This is all your fault!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head. "If you were able to control your mouth and not moan like a fucking porn star then we wouldn't have got caught, and I would still be allowed in this shop!"

Ethan erupted into a fit of laugher, clutching at his side as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh my god, D, lighten up a little, can't you see the funny side of it?" he choked out. "Besides, banning you from this store is probably the best thing for you, I mean, did you see some of their clothes?" he scoffed, his eyes darting down to the shirt that Danny had brought in with him. "That looks like something a dad would wear when he's trying to be cool and down with the kids," he teased.

"The shirt was hideous you idiot I picked it out deliberately to piss you off," Danny snarled, narrowing his eyes and jabbing Ethan in the side. He turned on his heels and quickly headed out of the fitting room. Well, at least getting caught had solved one problem, at least he didn't have to walk through the store with a hard on.

Ethan rolled his eyes and quickly fixed his pants, sprinting out after his boyfriend and snaking an arm around his waist when he caught up with him just outside of the store. "C'mon Danny don't be mad," he pouted, leaning in and pressing light kisses across his neck. "I love you," he cooed.

Danny tilted his head back, arms still folded over his chest. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

Ethan frowned when Danny didn't respond, peppering kisses across his face and cheeks, not stilling in his motions once. "I," he started, pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead. "Love," a kiss to the cheek. "You," a final kiss on his lips.

Danny rolled his eyes and quickly gave in, shoving Ethan away from him gently. "Okay, okay fine, but we're still in public, tone it down a notch," he murmured, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips.

Ethan grinned, clapping his hands together and pressing one last kiss to the tip of Danny's nose before taking a small step back and lacing their fingers together, swinging their hands back and forth as they headed down the mall again. "So, I guess we can add sex in public to the list of things we're never ever going to try again, right?" he asked, a slight hint of disappointment to his voice.

"Never say never," Danny said, scrunching his nose up at how cheesy that sounded. "Eurgh okay," he groaned, glancing around. "I think you owe me lunch."

Ethan practically bounced on his heels, clapping his hands together in glee at the mention of food and the possibility of exploring one of his possible kinks again. "You're the best!" he announced.

Danny smiled, squeezing Ethan's hand. He had to admit, with the exception of the getting caught part, the sex in public thing was pretty hot. But he wouldn't tell Ethan that… not yet, anyway.


End file.
